


The World's Greatest Swordswoman [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: One Piece
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: "M'not saying I wanted this, but hey, now that it's happened, what the hell. It's not going to stop me. Hell, it's not even gonna slow me down. Breasts never stopped anybody from fighting and I'll prove it. You'll see. I'm going to be the greatest swordsman and the greatest swordswoman in existence," said Zoro with a gleam in his eyes which even his nakama who loved him had to admit bordered on the deranged. He also seemed to be addressing the white-hilted sword rather than his friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The World's Greatest Swordswoman](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14135) by Maldoror. 
  * Inspired by [The World's Greatest Swordswoman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894219) by [Maldoror_Chant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maldoror_Chant/pseuds/Maldoror_Chant). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/One%20Piece/The%20World's%20Greatest%20Swordswoman.mp3) | 18:32 | 14.1 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/worlds-greatest-swordswoman) |  |   
  
### Music

 _Crazy Rainbow_ by Tackey and Tsubasa

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
